Dreams Far Up in the Clouds
by Littlestar411
Summary: After the death of her grandmother and with the oncoming war that will soon reach the island, Aryll devised a plan to leave the grounds and up into the sky with her fellow villagers. What's this? Link's coming for a surprised visit and wants to stay on the island. What can her brother be hiding..? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Another story that I just wanted to get out of my head. Yep, doing Wind Waker this time since I've been trying to beat the game again...

Anyway, I don't see a lot of fics with Aryll and Link that much and wanted to try one myself. This is based on an AU for one of my other stories that I'm still working on and yeah, it'll fall into place soon... maybe.

**Disclaimers: Littlestar411 does not own anything except for a few ocs (that probably won't be a huge part). Characters and such belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

Prologue: Time Starts Again

If I had known of such a fate that awaited her. If only I could stop it. If only I could prevented, it would have never ended this way.

No matter how many times I try, I can never save her. She was going to leave this world one way or another and the goddesses weren't going to let me do a thing about it. I could only watch as she was killed over and over again. Her agonized screams, her cries of the person that she had been searching for, I heard it all. It pained me to see her in such a way.

She doesn't deserve it, she never did. She was sweet, she was kind, she was loving. Why would the goddesses end such a life, a person who was kind and sweet? It doesn't make sense.

The War was getting closer and closer to the mainlands, but... I can't bring myself to care for some reason. The only thing I care about is saving this girl. This sweet young girl who was thrusted into the horrors of the war at such a young age and die when trying to reunite with someone dear to her. It's not fair. Why would the goddesses ever put such a fate on a small girl? Why her? What was so important that she must die before it was her time?

I don't want to try and find the answer, I only want to save her. Save her from her fate, save her from the war. I had to. I had to stop her tragic end I had to prevent it, one way or another.

Securing the straps of my sword and sheild that were on my back, I stood up from the red couch that filled up a small part of the never ending white room. I stared ahead as I hear a door slowly creak open from behind me. I've seen this too many times to care at this point.

"Are you ready?" the newcomer had asked, her voice quiet. I glanced at the ground, anger and fear boiled inside me. I took a deep breath.

"You already know the answer to your own question." I turned to her slowly, narrowing my eyes slightly at her," What's the point in asking anymore?"

I could never see the girl clearly, she always faded in and out. It was hard to make out any certain features on her, her form never gets better with each time I enter this room. The only things I can make out were her cold emerald eyes that always had that tint of joy whenever she found me in this room again. She shrugged.

"I just thought you'd change your mind and accept the way fate is." She smirked," You of all people should know that one should not tempt fate." I turned to her, staring right into her cold eyes. I wasn't afraid of her anymore, I've seen her, I've seen this room too many times.

"Whatever. You know what to do." She giggled and bowed slightly at me. I hated her so much.

"As you wish!" She sang.

Just then a bright light had suddenly enveloped me. Surrounding me, blinding me until I could no longer keep my eyes open and see what was around me. I didn't care though. The only one, only person I cared for right now was that girl, the girl that I would save from her fate. I will save her.

'Don't worry, Aryll, I'll save you one way or another. Even if it's the end of me.'

* * *

I hope that wasn't a too bad begining...

Please R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry for the late update on this, I was caught up with other things and such and yeah... I'll try and make chapter two a little quicker next time.

Anyway, this story is mostly in Aryll's P.O.V. instead of Link's. There will be times where it will be Link's P.O.V. but for the most part it'll be in Aryll's.

So hope you enjoy the story^^

**Disclaimer: LittleStar411 does not own anything other than the oc's and plot in this story. Characters from The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker belong to their respectful owners. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Welcoming

Aryll had woken up with the sun shining in her eyes. She groaned and pull the blanket over her eyes trying to block out the sun. Rolling over, she sighed as she tried to get comfortable again. Just as she began to drift off to sleep again a small voice had jolted her out of her sleep.

"Aryll, what are you doing still in bed?" It was Zill, the younger brother of Joel who where the other two kids that grew up on Outset with Aryll,"I thought you were going to play with me today..."

Aryll groaned and turned over to glare at the small boy who seemed unaffected by the look that the twelve-year old girl was giving him,"Go away, Zill. Just let me sleep."

"Aryll," the hylian girl just growled under her breath and pulled the blanket higher over her head to try and block out the other, Zill sighed a little frustrated with her,"Okay, fine go back to sleep. I just came here to tell you that Orca's upset that you're late for training. Again."

The nine-year old smiled when Aryll had bolted up right in her bed, blinking at him with wide eyes. She quickly slid off the wooden bed and shuffled her way up the ladder where she kept her change of clothes, since the boys liked to sit just right outside the windew and if she closed the shutters on them their mother was usually furious with her.

Aryll pulled off her blue sleep gown and grabbed a green tunic, that resembled the hero's clothes. She pulled it over her head along with pulling up her white shorts that went under her tunic, she then grabbed her belt that had the wind symbol as the buckle. Clipping it on, she went for her breast armor and strapped it on not caring if it was a little tight. After strapping on her armor plate that rested on her arm, she then pulled on her lavender colored gloves and buckled her armor plate that covered the top part of her right glove.

Making sure that she still had her necklace that her grandmother had given her on her tenth birthday, Aryll quickly went down the ladder and grabbed her sword that was leaning against the door. Just as she was about to open the door, Zill called out to her again.

"I don't think Orca would like it if you went there without shoes again." Cursing, Aryll looked around for her shoes which were sitting by one of the tree pots at the door. Pulling them on, she opened the door and bolted out of the house to the two elder brother's house. Just as she was about to reach the elder's swordsman's door, Aryll heard another call from above. Glancing up, she spotted Sturgon, the elder of the two brothers, waving his staff around. She smiled and gave a small wave to the short elder man.

"Aryll, my dear, did you just wake up?" he asked up from the balcony. Aryll laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, I kind of slept in a little that's all, Sturgon." She ducked her head and went to grab for the door handle of Orca's part of the house.

"Your brother used to sleep in all the time before he left. You remind me of your brother everyday." Aryll paused, hearing Sturgon sigh and slowly walked back into his room. Letting her hand drop to her side she stood with her head down. A small frown upon her face, she wasn't sure if she was ready for training anymore. At least today that is. She turned from the house, ready to step down the steps when the creak of the door behind alerted her. She froze.

"Ah! Aryll, I have been looking for you! I-" Aryll quickly turned around and bowed at her teacher's feet.

"I'm sorry I was late, Master! I didn't mean to sleep in and I'll try not to let it happen again!" She refused to look up at Orca knowing that the old man was staring down at her in anger. Aryll shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself from the scolding of her teacher, but it never came. Instead a hand gently patted her head and slowly, but cautiously, looked up at her teacher. He was smiling.

"No need to worry, Aryll. I am not angry, not at all. " He said gently before pulling his hand away from the girl,"I was just looking for you to tell you that there won't be any training today since a merchant's ship is suppose to arrive here soon. So we won't be able to train. I apologize for this inconvinence, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell the other villagers if that the ship is coming. Have a nice day."

And with that the man left with Aryll staring at him until he disappeared up the hill behind the house. After a minute or so, the hylian girl let out a small sigh in relief. So her teacher wasn't really all that angry that Zill had made it seem. Slowly, she got up and dusted the dirt off of her tunic silently plotting a way to get Zill back for making her panic over nothing. Even if that boy was a quick runner she'll get him one way or another.

Looking around and finding that no one was really out of their houses yet, Aryll decided to go up to the Fairy Forest to check on her 'special' project she had been working for over two years now. Glancing around one more time to make sure no one was out, she quickly made her way to the bridge that connected to the other side of the island. As she made it to the other side, she faintly heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around only to find nothing there. Looking from left to right to make sure no one was really there, she shrugged and went her way up the hill.

When she got to the newly built bridge, that the islanders built again, Aryll took a deep breath. This bridge still terrified her even after all these years. Memories of being carried off so suddenly by a huge bird came flooding back but she quickly shook her head to get the image out of her head. Taking one last look behind her, she slowly took a step on the first wooden plank. A creaking noise could be heard but nothing else. Aryll took another step on the next board. Nothing again. She took another deep breath, trying to keep herself balanced on the swaying bridge. She then bolted across the bridge not daring to look back until she was in the forest.

Panting she glanced back to see if anyone had followed her. No one. Good, she thought. Aryll then made her way deeper into the forest, climbing over fallen trees and such until she stopped at one fallen tree. Getting down on her hands and knees, she crawled into the hollow tree and grabbed a small box. She pulled it out, sitting it on top of the fallen tree Aryll sat down and slowly opened it.

The box was small and wooden and had a few drawings of seagulls on it. Inside the box, it was full of papers that had been crumpled, tears here and there. Aryll sorted through the papers until she found a small one that was folded at the bottom. Gently unfolding the paper, she opened it and took out a small pen from her pocket.

The paper contained small scribbles of notes that almost filled the entire page. A few of them had been crossed out. Aryll, started to write down a few bullets.

"Okay, so I know there's a land above this island that can escape the war that's happening at the sea so if there is a way to get there, everyone there, then there can be a chance to escape war. I just got to find a way to get there... but how..." She sat there and pondered as she wrote a few notes hear and there. Not caring about the time or anything.

When Aryll glanced up at the sky, she saw that it had gotten a little a dark. Not being able to get far in her notes today she sighed and started to pack her notes away. She didn't really want to leave the notes here again today since she really didn't get much accomplished with her free day off from training. Thinking it'd be a better idea to take them with her, she tucked them into a deep pocket somewhere on her tunic and started to make her way out of the forest.

Just then, she heard a twig snapped close by. Aryll froze, she glanced at the corner of her eye and saw nothing. Just darkness that has started to cover the forest. Shaking her head, she started to make her way again but stopped when she heard a russle of leaves. Turning around, she slowly pulled out her sword and got into a fighting stance. Scanning her surroundings.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" She growled, her eyes darting from left to right. Just then she saw a flash of metal pass by her and without thinking she swung her sword. Her sword was met with something metal that made her shake. She held her sword there though, not caring of that small shake in her arm.

Aryll pushed against whoever her opponent was, trying to overpower them. Her oponent, however, was not letting up. Pulling back, she jumped back from the other. Not caring, she charged at her foe and swung her sword as hard as she could.

Her sword flew out of her hand and hit a nearby tree, Aryll growled in frustration and jumped at her foe. Hoping to take whoever this was down with her fist. She yelped when her wrists were grabbed and was pulled against the other person's chest in which she fell into. What surprised her was that the person had a gentle but strong hold on her wrists, not letting her go. She started to struggle.

"L-let me go! Let me go right now or-"

"What are you doing here, Aryll?" Aryll froze at the voice. It couldn't be, she thought. Slowly she looked up at the face of whoever was holding her. Her breath was caught in her throat when she recognized the familiar face.

"B-Big Brother...?"

* * *

Wasn't exactly sure if this would be an okay ending for this...

But things are just getting started so... hopefully it'll get better...?

Please R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I wanted to update a little quicker this time so I tried!

Sorry if Aryll seemed a little ooc in this, I wanted to add the elements of her grandmother's death and her thinking that her brother is dead for four years. I wanted it to seem a little realistic... well... trying for a realistic point of view.

Anyway~ Enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:Littlestar411 does not own characters or places other than ocs. Characters belong to their respectful owners. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Unknown Hero

"What are you doing in here, Aryll?" Aryll couldn't believe the person that was still holding her. It can't be real. This can't be real. She must be dreaming again. That has to be it, that definiantly has to be it. There was no way that the person that stood before her was her brother. Her brother that had left four years ago and suddenly had disappeared from her life was standing before her. Aryll felt sick to her stomach.

"Aryll?" No, this couldn't be real, she thought. This couldn't be real because it's not. It's just a dream. Yes, that's what it was, just a dream. A dream that she'll wake up from and she'll be alone once again. Alone. Without her grandmother without her brother, just her. Just her alone. On this island, living her life alone. Her sight began to blur.

"Aryll-"

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" She didn't know what she was doing. Her mind was racing with only one thought that stuck to the front, she had to get away. This person wasn't real. She was going to get hurt again, she was was going to fall into pieces again. She wasn't going to go through the same thing. Not again. She'll forget this memory. She needs to in order to survive.

She pulled herself away from this person that resembled her brother. She knew it wasn't him. It just couldn't. She ran, not caring that her sword was still in the woods. She ran. Out of the forest, across the bridge, she didn't dare look back. Not at the person that was following her. Not him that resembled her brother. The calls of her name were deaf to her ears as she ran down the path, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

When she got to the bottom of the path, she quickly glanced around, searching for a place to hide. Finding none and the stomping of feet that seem to be getting closer, she darted towards the small bridge that connected the two islands together. She had to get away, she had to get as far away from this memory. From this pain.

Aryll wasn't paying attention as she got to the end of the bridge. She suddenly tripped when her foot hit a rock. Falling, she quickly brought her arms in front of her to protect her face somehow. She yelped when she felt something sharp digging into her left arm as her body hit the soft sand. Pushing herself up, she winced when she felt the paint shoot up in her left arm. Aryll glanced at her now bleeding arm, she looked behind her to see the other running across the bridge, she started to panic.

Aryll turned around and just as she was about to push herself to her feet, a small girl had kneeled down in front of her staring at her in the eye with lifeless red eyes.

The girl held no emotions whatsoever, which frightened Aryll a little. She was wearing a plain white sundress but had no sandles on. Her long black hair was flowing behind her, almost in an angelic way. Her voice was soft but had a commanding tone to it as she whispered these words.

"Don't move." Aryll suddenly had lost control of her body. It felt as though she was frozen in place by some sort of spell. Aryll stared at the girl with fearful eyes as the mysterious girl slowly stood up. She turned around and began to walk away from Aryll, her form slowly starting to fade. Aryll gasped when the girl had disappeared from thin air as a gust of wind passed by.

Who was that girl? She thought, never taking her eyes off of the place where the girl had disappeared. Aryll jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she spun around and was met with the face of the person that resembled her brother. She couldn't move.

"Aryll, what's gotten into you?" Aryll stared at the panting boy in front of her with wide eyes, why won't her body work anymore?"Aryll? Hey- What happened to your arm?" The person grabbed her bleeding arm, she winced when he had moved to inspect it. The other glanced up at her before placing a hand on her back, still holding her arm in the other hand, and helped her to her feet. He began to lead her to the house, she couldn't run. She couldn't move, her body moved on her own without her control. She couldn't get away from this person no matter how much she wanted to.

"We're going to fix your arm. Everything is going to be okay, it's not that bad of a cut, but I want to make sure it doesn't get infected or anything." He had a soft voice, just like her brother, she thought. Just as they were nearing the house, Aryll had suddnely found her voice that had left her when she had fallen. Slowly opening her mouth, her voice cracked.

"Wh-who are you...?" Her voice was a whisper, she was barely able to hear herself, but she never took her eyes off of the person holding her arm in a gentle grip. The boy stopped, making Aryll regret asking. But she had to know who this person is. Who this person that resembled the hero so much. The boy slowly turned to her, he had a soft look on his face as he looked at her. He looked sad for some reason.

"You don't remember me...?" He asked, Aryll felt a pang of guilt building up in her chest. She shook her head, the boy sighed,"I guess that's not surprising considering I haven't been here in years. You don't remember me? Your brother, Link?" Aryll knew this boy was lying. There was no way that her brother was still alive and standing here holding her bleeding arm. She shook her head again, mumbling.

"Th-there's no way you can be him. It's not possible. It's not..." she felt tears coming to her eyes but she didn't care, how could this person lie to her and bring him up? Was this person trying to be cruel to her?"Because he's dead... He's gone. He's gone just like Grandma... gone. He's gone and left me, alone. All alone... all alone." She couldn't make out what the boy's look on his face was. His eyes, however, seemed sad when she said this. His grip tightened on her back as he began to lead her again to the house.

"Come on. We should go get your arm fixed up." Suddenly, feeling she had control over her body again, she yanked herself away from the other's hold and took a few steps back. Shaking her head, she stared at the boy with tearful eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked again, her voice shaking as she tried to keep herself in control,"Who are you really?" The boy sighed as took a step forward. She took another step back.

"Aryll-"

"Tell me!" she couldn't control herself anymore, tears falling freely down her face as she clenched her fists together,"Who are you? Who are you?" The boy stared at her, a sad look on his face. He held his arms out to her as if pleading.

"Aryll, it's me, Link, don't you remember?" She shook her head, bringing her hands up to each side of her head.

"No, no, no, no! Stop lying! Stop lying to me!" she cried, not caring of the pain in her arm. Why was he being cruel? Why was he doing this to her? What did she do to deserve this?"Stop being cruel. Why does everyone have to be cruel to me? What did I do? I've been a good girl, I've been a good girl like my Big Brother told me to. I did everything. I've tried everything to stop her... why...?" The boy who calls himself Link was at a lost of words from what Aryll could tell from what she could make out. He was silent as he let his shoulders slump. Guilt started to build up as the boy stayed silent, the air had become heavy making Aryll feel nauseous. She began to feel a little frustrated from the boy's lack of words, clenching her hands tightly, enough the draw blood, Aryll slowly started to walk up to the boy. The boy who hid his face in the shadows when she had asked him that question.

"Hey...! Answer me!" her voice came out more confident than before, surprising her but she quickly shook it off. She had to know who this person that posed as her brother was. She just couldn't believe this boy that was probably the same age as her brother would be now is him. It's just not possible.

The boy did not answer. He hadn't even moved. Growling in annoyance, Aryll reached out to the boy hoping to get his attention. She froze when his hand shot out to grab her's in a swift movement. Slowly, she looked up to the boy's face. He held a small sad smile as he held her hand in a gentle grip. He leaned down a little, close to Aryll's face making her shrink a little from the look he was giving her.

"You're right. I've been cruel haven't I, dear sister of mine?" he sighed as he brought another hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

Aryll stood frozen in place, all the anger she had felt slowly melted away. She felt an empty feeling for some reason. It confused her that she did not feel anger towards this boy even when she knew she should be angry at him. It didn't make sense. Just as she reached out with her other hand to see if this was real and not a dream, Aryll felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. She had been hit from behind. Staring up at the boy who did not move as she began to fall forward. The boy still held that sad smile as she fell into his warm embrace. Slowly, she felt herself starting to slip into darkness she heard his voice once again. His tone was filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, I'll have to be cruel once more." Aryll's vision was consumed by darkness.

When Aryll had awoken, she was in her bed. It was morning, the sun was shining in her eyes. She frowned as she brought her hand up to sheild her eyes. So it really was just all a dream, she thought as she felt another wave of oncoming tears coming to her eyes. She froze as she noticed her arm was wrapped in brandages. Holding it out in front of her, she began to inspect it.

It had been wrapped not too tightly around her arm. But tight enough to stop the bleeding. Who took care of her arm? She could not remember. Everything was difficult for her to remember last night.

Aryll slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, she pulled the blankets off her body. She noticed that her hands were also wrapped in the white bandages as well. Weird, she thought as she slid off the bed. She was in her nightgown again, just like the morning before. Her small feet padded across the floor as she made her way to the small counter of the kitchen. She then grabbed a small cup and a pitcher that was filled with water. Pouring the water into the cup, she pulled the pitcher back and set it where it was before.

Aryll took a small sip before she heard the door open behind her. She spun around to see who had entered her house without even knocking. Her heart stopped when she saw who it was.

It was that same boy from last night. The one that claims he is Link.

Link glanced up at Aryll, surprised that the small girl had awokened. Putting his sword and shield down by the door, he quickly made his way over to where she was standing. Aryll made no movement as he came up to her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were awake," he smiled a little though he still looked a little worried,"You should've told Zill or something, I told him to keep an eye on you. Where is he anyway- Hey, Aryll? You listening?" Aryll blinked, not noticing that she was still staring at the boy as though he was an enemy. Slowly she nodded. Link sighed and ruffled her bed hair.

"I guess it's still too early for being casual, eh?" he gave her a small smile,"Ah, sorry. You must be hungry, I suppose? Rose made some soup and brought it over. I already ate my portion and your's should be on the counter where I placed it.." Just as he was about to go off to find where he had put the soup, Aryll grabbed his arm. Link paused in his tracks and slowly turned to stare at the small hylian girl, surprised at the sudden movement.

Aryll shifted from one foot to another, nervous from the other's stare. She didn't know why she had grabbed his arm, but it wasn't a bad feeling. At most, she felt some comfort from it. Biting her lip, she tried to give the other a smile as she clutched the cup close to her. Finding her voice, she tried to make it as clear as possible.

"U-uhm... Thank you." her voice was a whisper, but the other seemed to have heard it. Link smile brightly at this and nodded. He patted her hand and chuckled.

"Hey, what are brother's for?" he ruffled her hair once more and went off to find where he had place that bowl of soup. Standing at the counter with her cup of water still in hand, Aryll just stared at the boy in green. He was strange, she thought as she finished off the rest of her cup.

After finishing breakfast, Link had insisted that Aryll stay inside for today in which Aryll protested that she had training today. The boy in green, however, ignored her protests saying that she needed to let her wounds heal and to just take it easy. With that, Link left the house saying that he was going to help out the villagers with other chores.

Aryll huffed as she walked back to the kitchen and sat on the only chair in the whole house. She crossed her arms wondering what she would do this whole day without training. Would Orca be angry at her for skipping another day? She didn't know nor did she care. The only thing on Aryll's mind was the boy in green. She wasn't sure what to think about him other than her being someone from long ago in the past. Aryll sighed.

"This is frustrating..." she moaned, getting up she walked over to the ladder and climbed to the top to reach the second floor. Scanning the room, she smiled when she saw her tunic laying on one of the small tables she had placed up there years before. She grabbed her tunic and began to dig in one of her pockets.

"Aha! It's still here!" she smiled brightly when she brought out the small wooden box that contained her plans. Aryll went down the ladder after placing her tunic back neatly on the table and sat on her bed, box in hand.

Carefully, Aryll opened it and sighed in relief when she saw that nothing in the box had been disturbed. Shoveling through the many folded and crumbled papers, she found the small neatly folded sheet that had her notes on it and unfolded it. She then went up to the drawer on the other side of the room and dug around for a bit. Pulling out a rolled up map, she brought it back to the bed with the notes and sat down with a pen in hand. She began to write.

"Hm... So I would probably need to avoid certain places to avoid the fighting... so maybe if..." She scribbled as she mumbled, deep in thought not caring about the world around her. Not caring of the listening ears outside the door of the house.

Link leaned against the door, hearing almost every word from the girl inside. He had a grim expression.

Just then a girl with emerald eyes appeared beside him smiling. She wore a plain white dress that had no sleeves. She had black hair that was should length that was tied with two golden ribbons on each side of her head. She giggled.

"So... you know where the plans are now," she smiled calmly,"So what do you intend to do now?"

Link glanced at her at corner of his eye before staring back ahead, his arms crossed. A shadow passed over his eyes,"What I came here to do."

He stood up from his place and began to walk, the girl following close behind him, a little confused at his answer.

"And what would that be...?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. Link didn't look at her, instead he continued to stare ahead. He answered.

"Stopping Aryll from creating the kingdom above the clouds." Link walked off leaving the dumbfounded girl standing as he made his way to the bridge that connected the two islands.

'Just a bit longer Aryll, you won't have to suffer that fate again. I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you again. Even if it costs me my life.'

* * *

I hope that was okay...

Please R and R!


End file.
